The Green-Eyed Hero (My Character x )
by WiseNayru
Summary: So my old one got deleted... Goes along the same lines except with my own character, Kaede Miyazaki. Again, rated M for possible smut. I will change the rating to T if I end up not having smut.
1. Chapter 1

I had absolutely no idea where I was. In fact, there were so many questions going on in my mind, but one was more important than all the others: _Where is home..?_ And it struck me immediately-I had no home. And even if I did, it was gone.

I'm an American otaku (raised by a negligent Japanese mother) who picked up enough Japanese from anime to be able to carry out some form of casual communication. However, I never thought that I would actually be in Japan. But that was the only thing I knew about this place, that I was in Japan... I don't even remember why I ran away, or why I crossed an ocean to come to this place.

But it hurt too much to think. For one, I'm starving. Living in a first world country kept me well fed and I always knew when my next meal was coming. I've never experienced what true starvation was like. On top of all that, my throat burned like there was an inferno inside it. I wasn't sure if it was infection or dehydration. I finalized it to be, indeed, dehydration due to the lightheadedness. Now that I know, my top priority ever since I arrived in Japan was food and water. I had no money and stealing would only add to my problems. I tried begging, but it didn't work out as I'd hoped. Whenever I walked around in the streets and cities in my dirty clothes and a tornado of knots I call hair, people would either walk faster or roll up their car windows. However, one day I was lucky enough to meet a nice man who gave me 2000 (19.63 USD) yen. I couldn't remember much of his features without triggering a migraine, but his eyes stuck out among all the others. They were droopy and tired but he looked awake, they were calm yet fierce, and above all, they were a radiant emerald green.

I wish to thank him, in whatever way I can, with what little money I have. I've asked around in every place I thought possible and I'm about ready to give up. I decided to ask one more building, a large monastery.

I knock on the hollow wood and wait for the door to open... I knock again, figuring I must be quiet and used my fists instead of my knuckles.

When the door did open, revealing a large man in a black robe, I was shy at first, "E-excuse me... but by any chance d-do you know a man with the most brilliant green eyes?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to be more specific, ma'am." I look to the ground and try to cry, but no tears come out. If he knew who I was talking about, he would immediately remember his beautiful eyes. I'll never be able to repay that kind man, "Ma'am," he starts, "Don't cry, come inside. I'll try to remember, and I'll even ask my friends if they know. Does that sound good?" I nod but I know they won't know my savior. No one does. I impulsively wipe away your tears but nothing was there. The man notices this, "You're dehydrated, aren't you?"

Inside, it seems that the whole family who owns the monastery was eating their dinner. An older man with glasses sat at the head, a teenage looking boy who also had glasses had a face riddled with beauty marks sat next to him, and three other priests sat on the other side. There was one empty chair on the other side of the two four-eyes. One lone chair was left next to the missing person.

"Everyone, we have a guest. Would you like to tell us your name, miss?" said the man who greeted me at the door.

"You have a beautiful name, Miyazaki. Please, join us for dinner~" said the man at the head with excitement. I assume he's the head of the monastery since no one is opposing his offer. But I didn't care about that anymore. I feel like my body is starting to devour itself, but the sight of all this food made my heart do a backflip. And the kind man is offering me to enjoy it! That made my stomach do one. And I knew I was going to eat as much as I can.

"Thank you very much sir. May I ask your name?" I made the mistake of not asking the green-eyed man his name and I won't do it again.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves, eh?" he starts, "My name is Shiro Fujimoto, head of this monastery. This boy on the left is _one _of my sons, Yukio..." that's it. That's all I needed to hear, so I zoned out until you heard, "Now then, may I ask why you have come?" Fujimoto asks with grin of curiosity.

"U-um. I came here to ask if.. If any of you know a man with the most brilliant green eyes?" more memories of him come back to me. "He has purple hair and he wears a tophat! He met me in a pink limo, and... um... Ooh! He had this weird hamster on his hat!"

"Slow down, Miyazaki! Please talk to me about this man when dinner is over. I think I might have the answer that you're looking for." he winks and my face lights up. I've finally met someone who might actually _know _my hero!

I hear the door slam a few seconds later and in walks in a boy, probably the same age as Yukio, but his face was littered with bandages. "I'm ho-" he stops in his tracks when he sees me. "What'd you do now, you old fart?" he asks as quietly as he could, which wasn't nearly quiet enough.

"Nothing, Rin. What happened to you? Did you get in a fight again?" he says exasperatedly.

"Those assholes were shooting pigeons with crossbows. How much lower could they be? I mean honestly, it's like they're _trying _to piss me off!" he folds his arms and sits in the last empty chair. He looks at me turning slightly red, "Hi, miss... I'm Rin Okumura. It's okay if you call me Rin, hehe."

"Hi, Rin. I take it you're quite the brawler?" you reply.

"Well..." he scratches his cheek, blushing more and looking away. "I- uh.."

"Heh, you're kinda cute. My name's Kaede Miyazaki. But it's okay if you call me Yuka~" I wink at him. I'm really starting to enjoy teasing Rin already, the poor boy. But really, he is cute...

"C-c-c-c-cute? Y-you think I'm cute?!" he sounds happy but confused.

"Why not? Your eyes are beautiful and you have a cute little smile. And when you blush, awww." well, I'm not lying.

"I think that we, uh, we should be friends!" he says, blushing even more furiously.

"F-friends?" I've never had a real friend before, they've all given up on me or never spoke to me again. "I, uh..." _Crap, now I'm blushing! _"I wouldn't mind..." I take a sip of Fujimoto's sake, my eyes averted from Rin's face.

"Really? That's great! Heh, you wanna go do something together as friends after dinner?" he's blushing so hard it's irresistible not to laugh, Mr. Fujimoto already has. But still, I already had plans from before to meet with Mr. Fujimoto. I feel bad, but it will have to wait.

"I'm really sorry Rin, I wish I could. I don't have money or good clothes. My body can't take much. And plus, I need to talk to someone right after dinner. I'll try later today, okay? Maybe we just walk together in the park?" meeting my hero is now my top priority. Rin will just have to wait.

"Oh..." his chest drops. "Okay..." he doesn't say a word after that.

When dinner's over, I go to the bathroom. I haven't used a clean toilet in so long, it was something I'm really grateful for. A quick look in the mirror, and I drop self-confidence. I can't meet your hero like this! My deep-black hair looks like a racoon. My clothes are dirty and the perfect body that took me years to achieve was gone and was replaced with an unattractive, scrawny little girl. I need to talk to Mr. Fujimoto about this...

Back downstairs, I look for Mr. Fujimoto, only to find him still sitting at the isolated dinner table.

"Mr. Fujimoto-"

"You can call me Shiro. No need to be formal!" he interrupted as sipped more of his leftover sake.

"Uh, Shiro, do you think you could help me one more time?" I ask awkwardly. He leans closer in and puts down his sake.

"Yes?"

"I want to look better for my green-eyed hero." I say without hesitation. He shrugs.

"I know this man. I can bring him to you if you'd like. He'd take care of you, it's just his somewhat kind nature."

"Somewhat? But never mind that, what's his name?" I need to know. I'm so impatient and Shiro probably knows it.

"His name is Mephisto Pheles. He is the preceptor of True Cross Academy, the school Yukio will be going to." Mephisto Pheles... my eyes light up and my heartbeat quickens. I finally know the name of your hero, the kindest man I have ever met, the only man who gave me the needed money without asking for anything in return, especially in a way that doesn't violate my body.. This Mephisto... he is the one person that I feel I could trust. "He has agreed to come tomorrow night, so until then why don't you stay with us?" but I felt you were not worthy of such a kind gesture. I want to see Mr. Pheles today, tonight.

"I'm sorry Shiro, but I can't accept. I have to look for him now... because I don't know if I'll still be here tomorrow night..." I feel tears beginning to form but I hold my head high and keep my voice steady. "I have to find him tonight!"

"Like hell you're going alone. Kaede, why don't you talk to Rin about this? He really likes you, you know. Why don't you two search for Mephisto? I can tell you can't read Hiragana, Katakana, or Kanji, so bring him along. He'll be a great help, plus it'd be a lot safer. And trust me, he really is a sweet boy with a big heart." he raises his voice and scared to protest any longer, I ask for Rin's room. Shiro points to a hallway on the right and I see him in his bed, sprawled out and tired. His room wasn't anything to brag about. It wasn't that large but it was definitely cozy. Clothes were on the floor. They were basically in every place _but _his closet. His walls had nothing on them and his windows were open letting in fresh air. I gently knock on Rin's open door to let him know that I was coming in.

"Listen, Rin, I'm really sorry about holding off our plans, and now I'm changing them too. I hope you don't mind." I apologize, almost feeling sympathy for the lonesome boy. I had been like him, after all. I know exactly what it's like. He gets up and faces me.

"No, Kaede, I wouldn't mind. So, where is it you plan to go?" he's excited again, that's a relief. I inhale and straighten my posture.

"To True Cross Academy to meet the preceptor, Mr. Mephisto Pheles." he looks at me and raises and eyebrow. He goes back to the same sprawled out fashion he was in before.

"Why don't you ask my kid brother about that. He's going to the stupid school anyway..." he's bored again, "He's in the room right next to here."

"Rin, I wasn't done yet. I need your help." he stops and turns his face to me.

"I'm listening..."

"I'm sure you've noticed that I'm a complete mess. Can you help me go back to my former self before I meet Mr. Pheles?" I ponder.

"Well, I wouldn't mind... But what is it with this Pheles guy? Why is he so important to you?" I smile, remembering that day. I decide to explain to Rin what exactly happened.

"_It was so hot...I wanted to just lay on the sidewalk until I died, it was just too much to deal with. I walked around the city to find a spot that the sun didn't touch, panting and cursing God for not helping me these past months I ran away from home. Heh, I'm an American girl who crossed an ocean to be here. And I have no idea why. But I pressed on, I just had a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me to live as long as I can. And now I know why. I was near a small convenient store and I could smell ramen. My body couldn't take much longer and I passed out. I don't remember much, but no one had come to help me. I was just laying there like I was invisible. And then, I woke up in a man's arms. He was looking in my eyes and was very worried. He whispered into my ears, 'It's okay... You're okay...' and I passed out again. I was still in his arms. He didn't leave me, instead he had stayed to comfort me, until the sun had set. He offered me water and gave me food. He then gave me a 2000 yen bill and told me it again: 'It's okay... You're okay...' and he just left. He never asked for anything in return. He just smiled at me before he got in his car. And that was it. I waited there, everyday until today at the same hours in hopes of finding my green-eyed hero. He never came back." _I giggle, sitting closer to Rin, "Mr. Pheles saved my life, Rin." he's blushing again, "The world can be cruel... but it's also very beautiful. Don't you agree...?"

"Y-yes it is. But how about we get you ready for your meet with Mr. Pheles?" I smile and I want to cry so bad.

"I would love to, Rin." A lone tear makes its way down my cheek. "You all... are the kindest people... I have ever met..." I can't hold it back anymore and burst out in tears.

"Hey! Kaede, calm down!" you feel arms wrap around your body. They're so warm... they feel so good...and I can hear a soothing noise. The sound of Rin's heartbeat. It's such a nice feeling, I want to stay this way forever.

It's so familiar the only thing it's missing is...

"It's okay...You're okay..." Rin whispers. He doesn't feel bashful any longer. He loves this feeling too. I bury my head in his chest and curl up like a small child. He lessens his grip little by little. Then, he finally lets go. I grab his hands.

"N-no... Rin...p-please I don't want to be lonely anymore..." I long to be loved. I look into his eyes, tears soaking my face. "P-please don't leave me..." I wrap his arms around myself instead, too impatient to wait for him to react. "I've n-never had a f-friend as great as you, Rin."

"S-sorry, Kaede..." Rin mumbled and he held me closer and tighter. My tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't seem to care at all. He just held me even tighter. It certainly was nice, and neither of us let go for a long time. You saw the cross that Shiro has hanging off his glasses swing by the doorway. _Was he spying on us? _I ask myself.

I was the one to pull away this time, and although Rin held a firm grasp, he let go. I see that his shirt is soaked with my tears and I laugh. "Hah, look at your shirt, Rin! It's soaked!" I point. He picks up the collar of his shirt and grins.

"I don't really care. But are you okay now?"

"I think I'll be stable the rest of the night. But, uh, sorry about the shirt. Anyway,-"

"Kaede." he interrupts you.

"Oh, um, what is it, Rin?"

"You won't run away to find this Pheles fellow, will you?" he sounds uneasy and looks me straight in the eye.

"Rin? Why would I run away? What's more, why would I run away without my only friend?" I hold onto my other arm, which has become considerably thin.

Rin scoffs, "You said you would when you talked to my old man. Listen to me, Kaede. It's dangerous to be alone at night. I've seen things happen to people who didn't take my old man's warning seriously. They were all driven by a sense of purpose. Please, Kaede, don't join them." I'm taken aback. I drop my head.

I mumble, "I've seen them too..."

"Y-you have?!" Rin sounds confused...

"They're terrifying... A-and t-they won't leave me alone!" I won't cry again. I knew that crying meant vulnerability. I still don't know if I could trust Rin or Shiro or Yukio. "I've tried everything I could. And after Mr. Pheles helped me, I didn't get any nightmares and nothing tried to hurt me for a few days. D-do you think it's all in my head?"

"It isn't." Rin takes my hands, "We can go together. Tonight. My kid brother's shown me where True Cross is before, and now I'll show you. But I don't know if we can get in..."

"I don't care." the swing of the cross was there again, then a foot. It was Shiro, grinning. So he was spying!

"My, you two certainly are impatient. But if this is what you wish, Kaede, I will do it. I assume it's safe to trust you?" I nod and he snickers, "Then let's go~" he starts, "I'm bringing Yukio!" he struts out of the door as he calls Yukio's name. _I wonder if he had too much sake_.

You, Shiro, Rin and Yukio prepare for our departure and as I close the door, I could hear both Shiro and Yukio muttering words, maybe wards? Rin takes my side and Shiro and Yukio lead the way. Since they were silent, only Rin and I were talking. We talked about life in America and how much it could suck and vise versa. I had to take a bus, then walk about two miles to reach True Cross. But I didn't care, and as I got closer and closer, my heart quickened and sweat beads rolled down my face.

Shiro surprised me by stopping by a house and dropping you off. It was owned by a woman, possibly a close friend of Shiro. She gladly accepted me and because Rin didn't want to wait forever, as he put it, he tagged along. She started by letting me take a shower. I couldn't remember when the last time you took a shower was; and now that I think about it, I couldn't help but wonder why Rin accepted me in his arms and held me so close. I should've smelt terrible and yet, he still didn't let go. I truly was surrounded by kind people. I started with my hair first. You let it soak so that it was somewhat easier to clean. Then, I applied shampoo and conditioner and lathered it. I was grateful that I could clean my body. I washed it three times before finally stopping the running water. I took the towel that was hanging in a little rack by the door and wrapped it tightly at my breasts. The woman told me to go to the second room on the left, which was where a new change of clothes were waiting.

She laid out clothes that looked expensive. She left a note:

_These are clothes that I have grown out of. They look like they're your size. Please, I want you to have them. Don't worry about the price._

_- Kotomi Uzuima_

Yes, I truly am surrounded by affectionate people. I first put on the white shirt. It hugged my curves in a way that made me look like I _actually_ had my old body back. There were pads where your breasts were and made them slightly bigger. The red leather jacket complemented the shirt nicely. Then, I put on a short skirt that went a few centimeters above my knees. For the chilly early autumn weather, there were moderately thick knee socks and flats. But this wasn't me... I certainly couldn't afford all of this with only 2000 yen to also pay for food, so I took off the jacket and the skirt. I replaced it with the tattered shorts and the muddy Converse I had when I met Mr. Pheles. This still looks fine, so I head to the living room and refused the makeup Miss. Uzuima offered. She blow dried my hair and put it in a messy braid. I was talking to Rin most of this time, about how nervous I was about meeting my green-eyed hero. He didn't reply like he did earlier, almost like he was envious that I care for a man I barely know.

I look in the mirror, satisfied with my look and meet Shiro and Yukio while I held Rin's hand (b-but like friends!). Shiro tells me that whenever he was busy with work, he would have Ms. Uzuima babysit Rin and Yukio. She seemed like such a nice lady, I would love to talk to her again.

The school campus was huge. It was more like a town in itself! And I was so excited, I smiled from ear to ear.

The four of us met two officers and let us in without asking names or IDs, which was a good sign. After running up staircase after staircase with the others trailing behind, I finally make it to a massive door where Shiro stops me.

"Are you ready to meet Mephisto, Kaede?" he asks me.

"Yes! Yes, I've never been more ready in my entire life!" I say quietly. I want to surprise Mr. Pheles! He motions me to stay behind him and I do. Rin stays behind. My heart feels like it's about to burst when I hear that same beautiful voice,

"Shiro! It's been a while~" Mr. Pheles says comically.

"Mephisto, the guest that made me invite you to dinner tomorrow grew impatient. She's here."

"Well, I do have many admirers. Where is the girl?" he gets out of his seat when I step out. His eyes widen and my heart leaps out of my throat.

"Mr. Pheles... I-it really is you." I get closer to him and his eyes follow my every movement. "Mr. Pheles..." I tear up again. I just hope he'll take me seriously after my little scene.

Mr. Pheles throws you a toothy grin, "I never thought I'd see you again, miss."


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I can stand on my feet and I have food in my stomach, I can see what Mr. Pheles really looks like, but his features were pretty close to how I saw them that day. His hair is purple and at shoulder length, about the same length as his beard that was only at the chin. He didn't expose his fangs as openly as he's doing now, but it only added to the fierceness of a beast he had in his eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing, I couldn't look away. They were everything I'd ever hoped them to be and more.

I don't know what to say until Shiro clears his throat, hands behind his back, "Well, we'll leave you two to it, then." he looks behind him, "Rin! We're gonna wait for Kaede downstairs, so come on."

"I'll just stay here, thanks." Rin says, back against the wall, arms folded. Shiro let out a deep sigh and walked towards the blue-haired boy.

"Like hell you are. Let's go, Rin." he grabs Rin's ear. Surprised, Rin tries fighting back gently.

"Hey! Let go of me, you old fart! I'm staying here,with Kaede! Yukio, help your older brother out!"

"Shut up, Rin." Yukio said with annoyance.

"My, they sure are a colorful bunch, wouldn't you agree, miss?" Mr. Pheles said snickering, "That boy really seems to be quite fond of you. I take it you're friends?" I nod, "So, if you wouldn't mind, why have you come to True Cross to only see me?" he rests his head on his hand dressed with a satin purple glove. He seems interested but also bored; a strange combination.

I'm still staring into his eyes at this point, almost envious. How could my dull slate-grey eyes ever compete with his? But it didn't matter at this point. I had the answer to his question in mind before I even met Shiro. Confident, I face my hero and say, "I've come to repay my debut, Mr. Pheles." he intently studies my face and grins.

"No need, miss. And please, call me Mephisto."

"You saved my life, Mephisto. It's not your choice. I'm paying you back in whatever way I can." he chuckles and stares deeper into my eyes.

"Oh, it's not? You have some attitude, dear. I would've never expected someone who looks so helpless yet so _charming_ to speak to me like this." he starts, "Oh, where are my manners? We've come this far and I haven't even asked for your name! And please, sit down~"

"It's Kaede Miyazaki." you reply, a light flush coming to your cheeks. You take a seat right in front of his desk. "But please, Mephisto, let me pay you back. I'm a good listener, so maybe I could help students with their problems..? Or I could help out the school nurse! I used to always do good in human anatomy. Or-"

"Or, you could be my assistant." he interrupts, still grinning.

"I, um, guess that works? When would you like me to start?" I wasn't exactly expecting being Mephisto's assistant but if it pays back my debut, so be it.

"Today of course! ...But I'll have to find you an empty dorm. How about the one right next to Yukio's?" he offers.

"Whatever pleases you, sir." Mephisto snickers at my formality.

"And here," he presents me with a 5000 (49.08 USD) yen bill and a list with quickly scribbled items, "go get yourself everything on this list. Come back to me when you're done and I'll give you your dorm key. But for now..." he mumbles a few words that were inaudible, "Do be careful, miss Miyazaki~" he hands you the list and the bill and you make your way down the staircase where Rin was waiting.

"Where's your brother and Shiro?" I question, looking around.

"They're waiting outside but I wanted to wait for you..." he said, a light pink in his face. Looking down, he notices the list Mephisto gave you. "What happened in there, Kaede?"

"After begging Mephisto for a job, he let me be his assistant. I start today by getting the items on this list." Rin glances at the list and suddenly, he's all upset.

"What does that pervert need women's _underwear_ for?! Kaede, you can't work here!" he makes his way up the stairs, but I couldn't catch up, he was just too fast. He forces the doors of Mephisto's office open.

"So you finished shopping already, Kaede?" he doesn't bother to look up, too buried in his paperwork, "That was rather quick."

"Kaede won't be working here, you pervert. What the hell do you need women's underwear for?!" Rin scolds. Mephisto looks up, confused.

"Rin, wait. I'm still working here." I pant.

"No you're not!"

"Rin just shut up and read the list!" I present him the slip of paper

_Kaede Miyazaki, I hope you enjoy your stay here at True Cross. As your first job, please gather these items._

_-Seasonal clothes, like sweatshirts and sweatpants._

_-Women's underwear_

_-Bras_

_-Slippers/ flats_

_-Pads/tampons_

_-Hair brush_

_-Socks_

_-A light jacket_

_You might've noticed that these items are for you. I would like you to have a nice job, after all. The 5000 yen will be added to your debut and food will be provided. Directions are attached on the back side._

_-Mephisto Pheles_

Rin, blushing, apologizes quietly and storms out the room, "I'm terribly sorry about that sir. He's a very protective friend." I say, embarrassed.

"Oh, no need. Common misunderstanding. But it's very late now, would you like to call it a day and do your assignment tomorrow?" Mephisto says, looking outside, where the sun has already set and the sky was a midnight blue. Now that he offers me sleep in a _bed_, I haven't realized how tired I was.

"Yes, I would. Thank you, sir. But do you think I could say goodbye to Rin and his family?" I ask politely.

Mephisto nods, "You may. And could you tell Shiro that he's doing a fine job?" I listen, almost perplexed by what he means, but goes downstairs anyway. There, Rin was in the same spot and when he notices you, he blushes furiously.

"I'm really sorry, Kaede." Rin utters. I slowly get closer to Rin, hugging him tightly.

"It's fine, Rin. I'll visit the monastery whenever I have free time. I promise." Rin pushes me off of him, almost like I was a complete stranger. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"What the hell do you mean by _visit_? I thought you were going to live with us!"

"That was never the case. I was only supposed to stay the night until I met Mephisto. Now I live here."

Rin's voice breaks down. _Is he about to cry?_ "You told me not to leave you..."

"What?" I can't remember what he's talking about.

"You forgot?! When you told me why you wanted to meet that jerk in the first place!" I get it now. He just doesn't want to be lonely anymore...

"Rin..." I say trying to get his attention.

"And you told me I was your greatest friend!"

"Rin." it still doesn't work...

"And I wanted to say the same for you!"

"Rin!" I raise my voice...

"But now... You're leaving me... I-I didn't want this, Kaede. I wanted to stay friends forever."

"_Rin!_ Listen to me!" I exclaim.

"What."

"You're not leaving me. And I'm not leaving you." I say quietly.

"Don't tell me lies, Kaede. You're gonna work for Mephisto until the day you die. You're gonna forget about me. And my old man. And...I'll lose you to Mephisto..."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ O: I just remembered that you can't read Japanese script. Let's just say that Mephisto realized you were of foreign tongue and wrote it in English.

"What do you mean by 'lose me to Mephisto'?!" I say, blushing furiously. "I just met you, Rin!"

"I know that, Kaede." Rin mumbles, head low, "Call it love at first sight or just pure jealousy, I don't want to see you arm-in-arm with that creep!" I don't know how to respond to this correctly. Should I stay silent and wait for him to calm down..? Tell him off..? Accept his feelings..?

I grab Rin's arm, staring deeply into his flame-blue eyes, smiling warmly, "My heart will always be open for you, Rin. And even if I my heart _does_ end up belonging to Mephisto or anyone else, I will never forget you." I put his forehead on his, "Never..."

"...Promise?" he whispers.

"Yes, Rin." I break from the contact, "I look forward to when I can see you again." a warm feeling bubbles in my chest and blood rushes to my face. He smiles and takes my hand.

"Let me at least walk you to your new room, Kaede. So, where is it you live?" I giggle, I already know how he'll react.

"It's next to Yukio's future room~" I say comically. He laughs.

"No really."

"I'm not lying Rin. Next to Yukio's room." I snicker quietly, "Maybe I should take that opportunity to, how do I say this, _get to know him more, _if you know what I mean, heheh." teasing Rin is still extremely amusing, I laugh maniacally to add to my sarcastic comment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY '_GET TO KNOW HIM MORE_'?!"

"Hah! I'll never get tired of teasing you, Rin! Oh, but I think we're here." I look for the key Mephisto gave me in my pockets when I finally take it out. "This is goodbye, Rin." I state quietly, disappointed.

"So it is, Kaede..." Rin sounds disappointed too... I start feeling pity for him.

"I'll visit the monastery whenever I'm out. Which means tomorrow!" I wink. "But, um," I pull Rin into a hug, patting him lightly on the back. "I... I'll miss you Rin..." I mutter, quiet enough for no one to hear, yet just loud enough for Rin. I can feel his face tug into a smile.

"I can't wait." he gives me a peck on the cheek, and, blushing furiously, he quickly walks away, hands in his pockets. I rub the spot where Rin kissed me, which was warmer than the rest of my face. _I'll have to scold him for that tomorrow..._ but I couldn't think of bringing myself to yell at him. He's such a sweet young man.

I take the key in hand and unlock the door. It creaks open and I see a small room, very similar to Rin's, with a desk facing the window. Instead of a lone bed, there was a bunk bed, of which I hated. I lock the door behind me and go to the bathroom. I cleaned up considerably since this afternoon, but my body was still like a stick. I sigh and make my way to my bed.

Because I didn't have anything to wear to sleep, and not wanting to wrinkle the shirt Kotomi had given me, I neatly fold your clothes and place them by the bottom bunk until I was in only my underclothes. The door's locked so no one could get in right..?

I roll lazily into the bottom bed and gently place the blankets over myself. It surely was a refreshing change of pace, to be back in a bed. And before I knew it, I drift off into a long sleep.

**The Next Day**

I yawn and sit up. I impulsively rub your neck and shoulders, which, to my surprise, didn't ache; it brought a wide smile to my face as I looked out the window.

It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, a perfect day to meet Rin. I missed him so much, it hurt. Rolling out of bed, I notice a note half-slipped into the door crack. Unfolding it, it read:

_Good morning, Kaede Miyazaki. I didn't want to wake you up. I hope you had a good first night and I would like to greet you. I'm waiting in the cafeteria, downstairs to the left. There, will be breakfast and I will explain what I would like you to do as my assistant. After that, you may gather the articles of clothing I have written for you._

_-Mephisto Pheles._

I find yourself laughing gently, only again proving the fact that I was surrounded by genuinely kind people. A cool breeze hits my legs, causing me to shiver. I still was in nothing but my panties and bra, so it would only be natural to be cold. I almost trip over the clothes I had laid out the day before, which almost seem comical considering it was a small and thin pile. In a hurry to not keep Mephisto waiting, I slip into my clothes and make my way downstairs. I see that there's commotion outside, and with curiosity being my fatal flaw, I couldn't help but find out the source.

There was a small maroon car with baggage inside it. I see Yukio, assuming that it was his day to move in. He finds me and greets me with a smile, opening the car door, "Good day, Miss Miyazaki." he bows his head slightly, "How have you been?"

I shrug, "It's only been one night Mr. Okumura. You act like you haven't seen me in years. But still it's nice to see you doing well."

"Same to you, miss." he looks back at the car as if he was hiding something, "I'm sorry if I come on too strong but... Did something happen between you and Rin last night?" and almost instantaneously, my calm and quiet demeanor become one replaced with protectiveness and anger.

"What's wrong with Rin?!"

"I guess it's safe to assume that something did indeed happen." he says scratching the back of his head. "Let's make a deal, Kaede. You tell me what happened last night and I'll tell you why Rin's too upset to go to school." he grins and offers me a hand to seal the deal. I furrow my eyebrows and stare at the hand. This could be blackmail, what went on last night was completely private and Yukio had no business knowing it. But still... Rin... Something's wrong with him.

I was reluctant to say it, but I did eventually. I scoff and say, "Tell no one." blood's rushing to my cheeks. "_I wasn't sure what happened myself, but I think Rin told me he didn't want to let go of me... Ever. And when I told him I was moving here, it was almost like he couldn't stand the thought of seeing me in another man's arms and exploded at me. He was reminiscing of the when I told him not to leave me... And somehow, I got Rin to calm down, so he walked me to my new dorm. Which, by the way, is right by yours! But anyways, I told him how much I would miss him, hugged him tightly, and he might've took it as a sign. He gave me a peck on my cheek and quickly walked away. He may be questioning his feelings. And maybe even mine." _

Yukio scratches his chin, furrowing his brow, "That is a good reason to become isolated... Do you think you could talk to him? He misses you so..."

"Well...I'm meeting with Mephisto now and I don't want to keep him waiting. When I go out to do his errands, I'll make sure to stop by the monastery."

He smiles at me, "That's good to hear, Kaede." he looks to the cement, "My name is Yukio Okumura. It's nice to get to know you. I look forward to it." flustered, he presents me his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I take a firm grasp of it, looking into his eyes, "My name is Kaede Miyazaki. It would be my pleasure if I could show you to your room."

"Yes, I'd like that."

I smile warmly and with my hand still in his, I drag him, but softly, to his dorm. "It's pretty close, and it's by where I have to meet Mephisto. Hope you don't mind, but I'll be leaving at the staircase leading to where he is~"

"Uh... N-no I don't."

"Good to hear." I look back at Yukio who's bright red, "Let's have fun, Yukio! You know, when I'm not busy with Mephisto or Rin."

"Y-yeah..." goodness, he was awkward, and because of this, the short walk I had with Rin took forever with Yukio. After dragging him through the old dorm building to the room right next to mine, I let go of his hand and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, here it is." I smile.

He rubs his wrist and looks at the door, refusing to make eye-contact, "Thanks, Kaede. B-but, you didn't leave. You took me straight to my room."

"Hah, I thought I should show you instead. You might've gotten lost!" I start, "Well, I can't keep Mephisto waiting forever. See you later, Yukio."

"S-see you later, Kaede." he says blushing.

He's just as fun to tease as Rin! After turning a corner, I immediately see a white slip hanging off the first step:

_My my, _, you sure know how to keep a man waiting. You are heading in the correct direction, dear, but I won't be here for much longer. You better hurry._

_Mephisto Pheles._

Crap, he's right... I bolt down the stairs to find Mephisto pick at and empty plate. He gives you a toothy grin, "Such a shame, miss Miyazaki, you've missed breakfast."

"M-mephisto... I'm sorry! I just heard noise outside and I just had to see what it was!" please understand, Mephisto, "Then, I saw Yukio and I walked him to his room and I'm just terrible at being punctual!"

"You're not making a good first impression, dear." he quietly chuckles, "But, I suppose I'll let it slide. Anyway, I wanted to explain how things are going to work here at True Cross. Your very first job is to fetch the items on that list from yesterday. Do you still have it, Kaede?" I nod, "Well, at least you're organized. I know that you wish to see that friend of yours. Is that true?" I nod again, "You may. But you must be back here before 2:00, do you understand?" I nod, smiling from ear to ear. "You must have breakfast first! Here," he pushes a bowl of steamed rice and chopsticks. I sit down in front of him.

"Th-thank you very much sir."

"You don't know how to use chopsticks, do you?" he said, noticing me fumbling around trying to pick up pieces of rice.

"N-no, sir." he grins and gets out of his chair. I can feel a warm presence behind my back as he takes off his gloves and neatly sets them down on the table. He takes a light, soft touch of my hands instructing me how to hold them. Heat furiously rushes to my face.

"Dear, you're holding them all wrong. Put them down." he sits down in the chair next to you, "We don't have forks... I'll just teach you." he sighs, but it didn't sound annoyed. _He sounded lustful! _"Put your hand out as if you were going to shake my hand." I did as he said. "Good, now I want you to secure the first chopstick in the crook of your thumb and index finger."

"L-like this?" I said with the chopstick in the exact place he described.

"Yes, now place the second chopstick on top and hold it with your thumb and index finger." he grins after I did, "You're quite the quick learner, miss Miyazaki. Now, tuck your ring finger under your lower chopstick." I do, "The final step is rather difficult. Tuck your middle finger underneath the upper chopstick. To pick up food, move the upper chopstick up and down to grip pieces with the ends of two chopsticks." he takes my hands and demonstrates using my own fingers. "Does that make sense?" I nod, the chopsticks tightly grasped in my hand. He laughs at your serious face, "Heh, don't hold it so tight miss Kaede. You'll get used to it, I swear. Oh, but listen to me ramble! You must be starving, go ahead, eat." as if on cue, my stomach growls. After finally listening to it's desire to be fed, I gulp down the food as Mephisto slowly puts his gloves back on. I was going fast mostly because I wanted to see Rin, but I couldn't help but feel that something inside me wanted to impress Mephisto.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see rest his head in his hand, smiling in such a way that made me lustful as well. I get the same warm feeling as I had with Rin last night and gently set down the plate.

"Thank you for the meal, Mephisto. I'll be leaving now." I say, pushing my chair out and getting up. I look to the clock: 11:45. That gave me about two hours to see Rin. As I start walking to the exit, Mephisto grabs my arm.

"I don't want you getting too close to that _boy_, miss Miyazaki." he said disgusted when he mentioned Rin. His face seems like he's a completely different person.

"U-uh, s-sorry sir," I wince at the pressure he puts on my arm, "b-but that hurts!" he still doesn't let go. "S-sir! I-it hurts so much! L-let go!" my arm's probably bruised, "M-mephisto! Stop it!" I can see his eyes widen and he goes back to his normal self. He lets go, causing my arm to fling back. I don't want to seem rude but my conscious is telling you to slap him. Out of instinct, I raise my hand, but it doesn't move.

"I'm very sorry, dear. I-I don't know what got into me. You may leave. And, I wouldn't blame you if you never came back." I put my hand down and silently walk out. That was rather dramatic, but I didn't let it get to me. Doing this task and seeing Rin was more important to me than anything else.

I didn't want anymore drama, but avoiding it was inevitable. I knew that Rin _liked liked_ me but I didn't know Mephisto's true feelings. Did he have the same feelings as Rin or was that just in the protective nature Shiro described? I decided to stop by Kotomi to say thank you once more and after some small talk, I leave with more clothes. Being too much of a burden to carry around, I stop by True Cross to drop off my clothes. Nearing my dorm, I see Mephisto scribbling on a white slip. In my devious mind, I decide to sneak up on him... Nearing closer and closer... when I creep by his ear... and whisper, "Mephisto..."

He jumps and looks back. I don't think I've ever heard a genuine laugh from him, but there it was, and it was irresistible. I smile back and say chivalrously, "What are you doing outside my door?"

"Oh, I just wanted to write an apology note from back there. I lost myself and I don't have time to wait for you. School is starting tomorrow after all."

"Well, apology accepted. Would you like some help when I get back?" I say, opening the door.

"No need. Just stay here and relax. I can tell your body has taken a real beating since we last met."

I go to the closet by the bathroom, looking back, "You can come in, you know." I say as I hang the clothes, "And I appreciate the concern, really, but I'll be fine."

He walks in, but only in a few steps, "It's an order. Stay here and don't leave any time unless I tell you otherwise. At least not until you don't look like the pencil in my hand." he holds up the pencil he was using to write with.

I stop what I was doing and eye his fingers, "But your fingers are red! Look at them, how long have you been writing?"

He immediately puts down his hand, "I shouldn't be of concern. Why won't you listen to me?"

I giggle quietly, "Don't you already know, Mephisto? I care about you. Deeply and truly."


	5. Chapter 5

Neither of us blush. It was awkward staring into each other's eyes without saying anything but I knew I had to maintain to eye-contact. If I didn't, my words wouldn't truly reach Mephisto. He looks away, grinning, fangs and all, "You're stubborn, Kaede. You really are. I could easily get the items on your list and yet you insist you get them yourself." he looks back to me with fierce green orbs, "What do you think of that boy, dear?"

I was confused at first. He was asking this out of nowhere, but I almost didn't want to tell him how much good I thought of Rin. After some thinking, I knew what I had to say, "Rin is my best friend. My only friend in fact. A-and I love being with him."

Mephisto's eyes widen slightly and his chest drops. He quickly recollects himself and manages to gather, "I see..." he starts, "Kaede." he says, looking away, "Do you think there's a chance that you'd reschedule your meeting with Rin and... we can do the shopping together, just you and me..?"

I turn a deep red, extremely confused. Was he asking me out? "M-Mephisto? Why would I tell Rin to wait longer for me? And I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Okay..." he mumbles quietly, his hair concealing his eyes, "It's hot out. Allow me to drive you."

"That'd be great. But Mephisto." he looks up to me, trying to hold back his emotions, "Would you like to have dinner together?" his eyes widen and his mouth tugs into a genuine smile.

"I'll get the limo ready, miss _~!" Mephisto says in his usual, chivalrous tone. I giggle, it certainly is nice to see him back to his old self again. I sigh playfully as I change into the clothes Kotomi had given me: combat boots, black yoga pants, another white shirt and the same red leather jacket from that night. Looking into the mirror, I comb through my hair with my fingers and leave, smiling. I hope that Rin missed me too, but he probably did considering what he said last night. I wanted to say hi to Shiro too, for without him, I would have never met Mephisto. Thinking back, I realize I hadn't told Shiro what Mephisto wanted to say: _You've done a fine job..._What does that mean?

I shook my head. It wasn't the time to think now, I couldn't keep Mephisto waiting. I took the key and slipped it into my jacket's breast pocket while I walked out my dorm. I gently shut the door and decide to say hi to Yukio before leaving. I walk a few steps over and knock on his door. He swings it open, surprised it was me. I see that there are boxes sprawled all over his room, half packed, half open. He slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiles, "It's nice to see you, Kaede."

I return his smile, putting my hands behind your back, clasping them together, "Same to you, Yukio." I start warmly, "But listen. I'm going over to the monastery. Do you have anything you want to say to Rin or Shiro or any of the other priests?"

He looks up to think and then looks back at me with a glow in his eyes, similar to Rin's, "You wouldn't mind if I came with you, would you?"

I chuckle softly, "I'd have to ask Mephisto, but I wouldn't mind~" I grab his wrist and force him out of his room, hauling him outside much like earlier today. "I sure hope he says yes! I want to get to know you better~"

"I-I would too..." he isn't blushing as much as this morning which almost disappoints me. I laugh on the inside and find Mephisto playing with a hamster on the roof of his car. A feeling of familiarity hits me that that hamster was the same one from the day Mephisto helped me. The hamster nods and jumps in the window. He probably heard both of our loud footsteps and looked back, confused. He throws Yukio a death glare, "Mr. Okumura."

"Preceptor Pheles." Yukio says, fixing his posture.

"Let go of Kaede's hand right now, Okumura." he says disgustedly. Yukio glances at his hand, not even realizing how sweaty his palms were. I let go, a light flush coming to both of our faces.

"S-sorry sir."

"What are you doing with Kaede?" he growls. He looks at me with gentle green eyes, "You may go in the car. In the seat next to mine." he looks back at Yukio with eyes as if he was a different person. Not wanting to make a scene, I sit in the car with closed eyes. I happened to overhear their conversation, "Listen here, Okumura. Kaede's hand belongs in mine. Now tell me what business you have with her." _What the hell does he mean by Kaede's hand belongs in mine?! _I blush with a furrowed brow.

"Sh-she came by my dorm and asked if I had anything to tell my father or brother. I suggested I came with and she said she'd ask you." Yukio says nervously.

"Tch. You're not getting a ride from me. You'd just have to meet us there."

"B-but sir! That's a two mile walk!"

"Not my problem is it, Mr. Okumura?" I open my grey eyes, figuring the conversation will come to an end, only to find a green-haired man batting his eyes directly in my face. I tried to muffle the sound of my scream but Mephisto still forces the door open. I look back at Mephisto, trembling, "W-who is that?!"

Mephisto's eyes rage, "Amaimon, what the hell are you doing?!" the man, apparently named Amaimon, winced at Mephisto's words of anger.

"I just wanted to see why you love this human so much, brother." I turn a deep crimson.

"L-love?! Mephisto you _love_ me?!" he looks at me with a flash of nervousness and looks back at his brother.

"D-don't listen to him, Kaede! He has cauliflower for hair."

"Actually, it's broccoli." Amaimon definitely knows how to lift the mood. But that doesn't stop the fact that my heart is beating so hard, my chest might explode. I take a deep breath and say what I know is the completely wrong thing, but well, I can't return his feelings right now when I have Rin.

"You love me as a friend, then, right?" I smile. It made me feel so guilty having to say that.

Mephisto looks away with his hair concealing his eyes and his voice lowers, "Y-yeah. I love you so much, friend..."


	6. Chapter 6

Mephisto was quiet the whole way to the convenience store to have Amaimon buy just a few items on the list (it was his punishment). I kept trying to start a conversation, but he would only reply with a nod or a shake of his head. I sat close to him, I played with his limp fingers, I played with hamster Amaimon. No matter what I did, Mephisto wouldn't look at me, he wouldn't speak, and the guilt of what I said before kept coming back to me.

The car stops and Amaimon becomes a human once more. I was still shaken about that...He snatches the list from me, but playfully, and the yen from Mephisto, who didn't look up.

While I tried to grab his attention by pulling his glove off, he swiftly turned over his hand to grab mine. He slipped his fingers through mine and held tightly. He said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry about Amaimon. He was lying. Can you please forget about today?" he still refuses to make eye contact. I say nothing but held tightly onto Mephisto's hand and set my head on his shoulder. His free arm snaked around my waist. I don't even bother blushing, it just felt too right to be in his arms. He rested his chin on top of my head and whispered, "I'm glad you were able to find me, Kaede."

I nod and he pushes me closer to him. I can hear his heart racing and I hear him laugh. I look up with curious eyes, "What's so funny?"

"It's just... My palms are so sweaty," I laugh in his chest, "and I've never been this nervous around anyone."

"Mephisto..." I whisper.

"Yes, dear?" he says in a gentle tone, lifting his chin off my head. He pulls me out so he can look into my eyes.

I ball up his shirt in my fists, looking down, "Why did you even bother to help me that day? No one else did..." he furrows his brow and pushes me closer. He starts to stroke my raven hair and puts his chin back on my head. I put my hands on his heart, feeling his rhythmic beat...

_bum-bum_

_bum-bum_

_bum-bum_

"You would help me if I was like that, wouldn't you?" I would. I know I would, it's in my nature. But this came as a shock to me, was that his only reason for helping? Was that his only reason for giving me 2000 yen (19.63 USD)..?

_bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum_

"You know you would, Kaede. That's just the nature of kind humans." he whispers atop my head.

"Are you saying you aren't human, Mephisto?" I say curiously. I hear him swallow and his heartbeat quickens...

_bum-bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum-bum_

_bum-bum-bum-bum_

"Would you hate me if I wasn't?" he says somberly.

I shake my head, balling up in his arms like a small child, "I like you, Mephisto. And if my feelings ever fully develop, and I'm not a confused mess, I'm sure I'd love you with all my heart either way."

He takes a deep breath and his grip on you tightens, "I'm the demon king of time, Kaede. Mephisto Pheles is an alias, my real name being Samael Faust. My brother, Amaimon, is the demon king of Earth. You'll soon find yourself surrounded by demons. We are the very things humans are taught to hate simply because we're demons. I wouldn't blame them, Gehenna is disgusting. I love humans. I love Assiah. I escaped Gehenna to be with you humans. I'm glad I left hell, Kaede."

"But isn't that your home? Isn't that where you belong?"

"Were you welcome in America?"

My eyes widen, "How did you know I was from America?!" I say startled, pushing away from his chest.

He gently pushes me back down and tangles his fingers in my hair, "You have the accent. A thicker, curvier body. I can just tell. You were neglected in America. You had no friends, no real family, and no one even bothered to report you missing. In a way, you've left hell too. Do you regret coming to Japan?"

"W-well no-"

"Will you stay in Japan? Will you stay at True Cross with me?"

"Y-yes, Mephisto. I'll most definitely stay with you."

"Kaede, Amaimon was telling the truth."

"What do you mean?"

Mephisto lifts my chin and stares into my grey eyes with his green ones, "The words 'I like you' carry too little weight. The words 'I love you' are too ambiguous. I am at loss with my true feelings, but it would truly please me if you would allow a greater, better relationship with me."

Extended ending~

"S-so hot..." said a young man in black, "Was what I had to tell Rin really that important anyway..?" he was nearing a convenience store.

I look out the window of Mephisto's limo, "Poor Yukio... Did you really have to make him walk?" I sympathize.

"Yup~"


	7. Chapter 7

A.N:/ To clear up any confusion, the extended ending from Chapter Six was a time skip. No, Kaede did not say anything about Mephisto's Phelins (see what I did there huehue) yet. But she will...soon...

I was in awe. I wanted to leave and think. I couldn't help but feel that being with Mephisto felt too right...but what of Rin? Rin became close to my heart quickly, but I surely didn't love him. Mephisto's gaze didn't break, even when Amaimon returned. I blush when I heard the limo door close, and even more when he stuck his face in between me and Mephisto.

"Brother, did she accept your feelings?" Mephisto pushes his head out of my way so he can keep looking at me.

I clear my throat with heat rushing to my face, "Well, it's time to go to the lingerie store..." he nods and sets my head on his shoulder. He lowers his head to my ear and huskily whispers, "Thank you for the world, Kaede."

*To the lingerie store!*

"Thank you, Mephisto, but I can shop for my own attire." I say, blushing furiously. He's showing me sexy silky red panties and a matching bra, which was way too big. Women in the whole store were giving both of us stares, glances, and laughs.

"I came to help you, dear~! Now, do you like the wonder bra or the bombshell bra?" he says with both in his hands, intently comparing them.

"I want you to leave now, Mephisto! Please, t-this is embarrassing!" I say, hugging myself in some pathetic attempt to hide myself from the staring women.

"Then how about I become a dog-"

"No! J-just please leave..." he puts down the bras and nods. He walks out casually and I stare at the 4778 yen (46.81 USD) left in my hands. I feel guilty, but press on.

I leave with 3 new bras and 7 panties. I'm not left with very much and Mephisto gives you 2000 more yen. I thank him by hugging him tightly, causing him to hold me in the same style he did while waiting back at the convenience store. He made Amaimon turn into a hamster and stare at the corner the whole way to the clothing store. I look at the clock: 2:00 PM, the day went by fairly quickly.

"Kaede. Are you hungry?" he whispers gently. I didn't even realize it, but my stomach violently growled. He laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. Where is it you want to go, dear?"

I shrug, "I don't really care. What do you feel like eating?"

"Then let's go to my favorite restaurant around!"

*Time skip jaja*

I stare at Mephisto, refusing to believe where he took me, "A-a Cosplay Cafe?!"

"Not just any cosplay cafe! This one is especially devoted to lolita styles and my favorite of them all! Honey Honey Sisters!" he swoons happily. I sigh and walk in until Mephisto puts his hand on your shoulder.

"What is it Mephisto." I say unamused.

"You can't go in there dressed like that! Wear my Honey Honey Sisters yukata!"

"W-what?!" he pulls me back to the limo and hands me the yukata. I sigh again, not wanting to disappoint him. "Happy?" I say when I finally get the thing on.

He covers his face in an attempt to hide his deep blush, "S-so cute...You're perfect!"

"Good. Let's go." I notice Mephisto staring into space, probably lost in his own little perverse thoughts. When he snaps out of it, he sees me waiting at the door. "What, you're finally ready to eat?" I smile.

"Y-yes, Kaede."

*You get to choose what you two eat together! Time skip to the monastery.*

It's dark, probably around 7 or 8. I had the best time with Mephisto, we laughed, we cuddled, we did everything a little girl could have ever dreamed of. As the limo gets closer to the Okumura residence, I hear a loud noise and blue flames. At the time, Mephisto and I were making jokes together, holding hands and staying close together. When the loud noise occurred and we both witnessed the blue flames illuminating from the windows, Mephisto stares wide-eyed into space, "I-it can't be!"

I can tell by his face the problem is extremely severe. I don't hesitate to try to run out the door but before I can open it, Mephisto grabs my hand, "Don't go, Kaede. Please, it's dangerous!"

I try to shake loose of his grip, "Nnnn, I don't care! Rin's in there!" I manage to break free and bolt out the door. I run as fast as I can to the entrance of the monastery and kick it open.

"Rin!" I run to his limp form, his blue radiance, "Oh my God, Rin! Please, please tell me you're alright!"

"H-he...He died..." Rin says extremely depressed, tears flowing down his cheeks. I take him in my arms and try to calm him down. I look around. The monastery was a complete mess. There were bodies of priests on the floor, unconscious but definitely not dead. Behind us two, however, was a dead body I never wanted to see.

"Shiro!"


	8. Chapter 8

I knock on Rin and Yukio's dorm. It was quite early, so I was careful not to knock too loudly in case they were still asleep.

I was concerned for Rin and I was emotionally scarred myself, not only because Shiro had died, but also having to witness Rin like that. It was the day after his death, knowing Rin would need some sort of comfort, I bought some tissues and some cheer-up snacks at the academy's store. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I just wanted to hold him close, have him feel whatever ounce of ease I could provide using only my thin arms. They were the only things I had, anyway.

I check my watch, 7:00 am. Mephisto might not be awake, but it was worth a shot. During dinner last night, before the nightmare happened, he had told me whenever I woke up, I was to head down to the cafeteria for breakfast with him. I didn't deny, of course, I was comfortable with being with Mephisto and found him to be just as fun as Rin.

As I was walking, I heard a door open and close, causing me to jerk my head back. I see Yukio with his glasses in his hand with a troubled look. When he sees me, I wave with a small smile, Shiro was his father too, after all, "Good Morning, Yukio!"

"Good morning, Kaede." he says in an unusual monotone.

I furrow my brow for a second, "Well...How's Rin doing?" Yukio cringed at the mention of Rin, but he managed to keep his cool about it.

He nodded, "Rin is doing well."

I cock my head in confusion with a furrowed forehead, but simply keeping my small smile, "You seem upset about Rin...but you don't seem the least bit concerned."

"I'm too easy to read..." he mutters, "But Rin is still sleeping, you can talk to him when he usually gets up, around 8 am. He won't be starting school until next week, though, so he might not wake up...There's also a chance he won't welcome visitors, but if it's you, Kaede, I'm sure he will. He even told me himself how much he liked you, and, uh..." he pauses, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I-I can't really blame him, to be quite honest."

I blush and playfully punch Yukio on his shoulder, "Yukio, what are you trying to say~? Hehe, are you in looooove?" I slur love in the most sarcastic way possible.

He giggles softly and replies with, "I think you'd better say that to Rin, he never stops talking about you!"

I blush more visibly, "H-he does?!" my heart starts to beat uncontrollably and I get giddy inside, but I'm careful so I don't show my happiness to Yukio. "I-I mean. Wow. He does?"

"Yeah, he does." he stops to check his watch concealed by his uniform. "I don't like being late. I have to go now, but we can talk later if you'd like." he says with hopefulness hidden somewhere in that stoic voice of his.

"Oh, um, okay. Bye, Yukio!" I say cheerfully and head the few more steps to get to the cafeteria. He goes in the opposite direction. When I get there, Mephisto's eyes are buried in a manga. When he hears me coming, he sets down his manga, gets up, then pulls my chair out.

"Welcome, dear." he said with a toothy grin. I thank him with a smile and sit down. He slides me some rice and sits in the chair in front of mine.

"Thank you, Mephisto." I say with hunger as I chow down. "I didn't know you like manga!"

"Oh, I'm all for manga and anime. I didn't know you knew about it!"

"Well, I watch anime in my spare time, so that's that... Man this rice is really good..." I inform him.

"So, onto business. I want you to go weigh yourself on that scale over there." he points to one hidden in the corner of the room. I nod and once I've finished the rice, I get up and casually walk to the scale. I step on it, causing it to quietly creek, and it displayed the number: 35 kg (78 lbs). My eyes widen, had I really lost over nine kilograms (twenty lbs) in the time I were wandering around? "Well, what is it?"

"It's, um, 35 kilograms." I say, frightened by what his reaction might be.

"Tch. That simply won't do. We'll have you binge on food for the next week!" he follows me with his emerald orbs and when I sit down, he gives me another rice bowl. I humbly accept it and gobble it down. "After that... You'll be enrolled in True Cross Academy's Exorcist classes as a student!"


	9. Chapter 9

Decided to have Rin's POV just for this chapter ehehehe...ahhh. DEAL WITH IT

It's hard to get over my old man. I try not to cry, I didn't even know I could cry this much. And yet, droplets stain the pillow that's tightly clenched at my chest. I don't really know what else I should do, other than look out the window. Yukio's not here either, which was a let down for once. I really want someone to talk to... Maybe Kaede's free for today? It seems like a good idea, she always makes me feel, well, I don't know, safe? Maybe comfort? I really like her, and there's just things about her that attracts me. I look down, disgusted. I can't show up like this! I guess I'll wash my face or something, maybe comb my hair...Change into nicer clothes... Urgh, what am I thinking, I'm just going to say hi, hopefully hang out...Should I ask her out? No, she'll refuse for sure. I sigh and wipe my tears away with my arm.

I'll try and look nice for her anyways. I should start with my face...I take a towel and head to the small sink in the corner of the room. I splash the cool water, which was extremely refreshing to the warm tears that have dried on my cheeks. My hands find their way to my ears, which were pointed. I don't know how I'll hide them, and what of my teeth?Maybe she won't notice? No, I'm stupid for thinking she won't... I-I'll just have to tell her...tell her the truth...That doesn't matter now, I just have to get ready. I don't think I'll have time to look through my stuff for my comb, so I'll just have to use my fingers.

Ow...Ow..Ow, ow, ow! God, when was the last time I touched my hair? I look in the mirror to find my shaggy blue hair to be much more reasonable than before. Okay, now clothes. I think a tie would be nice...

._..Yes I remember. The job interview, he taught me how to tie my tie._

_It strangled me, I turned slightly blue in the face and the tie wrapped tightly around my upper body, "What the hell? How am I supposed to get this thing tied right?" I gave up after a while, "Ah, never mind! Forget it!" so I started to make my way towards the job, when I heard my old man._

"_Thank you very much, Father." a lady with her daughter's hand in hers._

"_Don't mention it. You really needn't take it to heart." he said in an unusually mature voice. He kneels down and puts a hand on the young girl's head, "You're very fortunate, you know. You have parents you can depend upon, right by your side. If you're ever frightened, call for your mother or father. And even if that proves insufficient, then it's time for us exorcists to step in." I wanted to wait for them to leave, so after a very short conversation, the mother of the child shows her respect and walks out. _

_My old man waves goodbye to them which is when I told him, "Pretty tough gig, being an exorcist." he turns back and I walk closer to him, "I mean, your job is to vanquish things that don't even exist."_

_He crosses his arms, "But those demons, they do exist... They exist within our souls."_

"_That's bull. You're just a glorified guidance counselor." by now, I'm face to face with him._

"_Never mind that...tell me, what kind of attire is that?"_

"_Oh, well, see..." I only showed him a profile view of my face, "Everyone's been hounding me to go to this interview, so I borrowed these."_

"_No necktie?"_

_I blush slightly, going off at him but playfully, "G-going tieless is _in_, for your information!"_

_He giggled, grinned, and pushed up his glasses, "It's because you can't get it knotted right. Give it to me, I'll show you how it's done."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Lift up your collar, and button that shirt." I did, but that didn't hide the fact that I was embarrassed. He began to work the knot in, starting small talk, "Really, I can't believe what a hulking lout you've become. And to think you were so cute as a child, going 'Daddy, Daddy...'"_

_I blush and turn my face, "That was a hell of a long time ago. And it would be damn creepy if a grown up was still 'cute'!"_

"_Grownup? Hmmm, I don't see any grownups around here!" he says sarcastically with his hand above his eyes, still grasping the tie. He looks back at me, with a grin and a laugh that was meant to tease._

"_Oh, shut up!" _

_He puts a hand on my head and pushes me back, which made me stumble. "There. If it stings you so much, give me a glimpse of how much you've matured!" he says with hands on his hips._

_I scoff and start to pull down my collar, "Don't diss me." I point to him with a determined look on my face, "Fine, I'm gonna prove to you that I can make it on my own! Gouge out those eyes of yours and just watch me!"_

"_Well, I don't think I can gouge out my eyes, but..."_

_I turn and start walking away with one hand in my pocket, "Shut the hell up, you old fart!" _

He was so accepting of my bad attitude and yet he still helped me with everything. Urgh... I secure the sword's strap over my shoulder and walk out. I guess I should look around until I can find Kaede. I'll just knock on her door first, but she'll probably be with that Clown, but I'll just have to try.

I knock, but there was no response, just as I had suspected. I slouch and put my hands in my pocket, walking away from her door. Maybe in the cafeteria? She must be eating breakfast, she needs the food.

Well, I know I'm getting close, I hear voices, some laughter and... Is that Mephisto's voice? Shit! I knew she was with that clown! I-I'll just have to press on... With that in mind, I quietly walk down the stairs...And I may or may not have eavesdropped...Kaede, what are you talking about with him..?

"Um, hey Kaede. Mr. Faust." I say with a small wave. Kaede warmly returns the wave with her beautiful smile, causing me to blush.

"You may call me Mephisto when we're not in public. Are you hungry, Rin?" I didn't notice it before, but I actually am...

"Y-yeah, thanks." I walk towards Kaede, sliding the chair next to her, but Mephisto somehow got to the other side of the table in less than a second.

He gave me a grin, sat in the chair next to Kaede and said, "Thank you Rin. Your chair will be in front of mine." he pointed to the seat he was sitting in before, with a rice bowl and chopsticks already laid out.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?!"

"Oh, that doesn't matter, Rin!" Kaede said with a smile, was she defending the creepy clown? "How about you sit next-" she had her hand on the chair to her right.

"No, he'll sit in front of me." Mephisto said almost with envy. I sigh and go to the chair in front of Mephisto, it'll be extra trouble for Kaede anyway. I knew she'd end up with him, I should just forget my feelings for her. "Now!" his bubbly voice broke me out of my deep thoughts, "You two are now both enrolled in True Cross Academy!"

Kaede is enrolled too?! No one tells me jack around here! "When was Kaede enrolled? Is she going to be an exorcist too?!"

"Now, now, Rin. You rush things! And as for being an exorcist...well, that's her choice. What do you say, Kaede? I can tell, you are very well suited for battle. With some more skin and less bone, of course."

She looks down with a troubled look. I'm so tempted to just wrap my arms her... I want to comfort her... I want to hold her again, kiss her... If she does start the cram school, I have to make sure to protect her with all my life.

She looks up to both me and Mephisto with wild, fierce eyes, "I'll do it!"


End file.
